Nightcap
by LizzieV
Summary: Lauren/Kate. Yes, yes. You read that right. Femslash. Tag for 1x06 "Believers." A late night at the office turns a little more interesting than either woman expected. Anon reviews allowed, all reviews encouraged.


A/N: Here's a little episode tag for 1x06, "Believers." Seriously, I don't know where the hell this story came from…but I liked writing it. No money to be had through its production, just the elimination of a few plot bunnies.

* * *

**Nightcap**

It was almost eight in the evening on a typical Thursday night and Kate Reed was still in her office. It's not that she had a tremendous amount of work, quite the opposite actually. Kate was just particularly engrossed in some low-budget sci-fi web series Leonardo had accidentally linked her into through an errant email forward. _Seriously, Kate, one more installment and then you need to go home._

If she was being absolutely honest with herself, the bad acting and cheesy dialogue weren't the only things keeping her from her boat. Andrew—her annoying marina slip neighbor—was being particularly forward lately. Maybe, just maybe, if she stayed out long enough…he'd assume she had a life.

Seven and a half minutes later (time she'd never get back, thank you _Riese: Kingdom Falling)_, Kate unstuck herself from her chair and closed up her office. She was glad her assistant/best friend/miracle worker had a previous engagement or he would have still been there to see her out.

Walking down the hallway towards the elevator, a lone office light kept vigil. Kate tried not to avert her eyes from a speedy exit, but of its own volition her gaze peeked into the Wicked Witch's spacious office. It stopped the young mediator dead in her tracks to see _the former_ Mrs. Teddy Reed holding a picture of her late husband…and crying. Or at least Kate assumed it was crying. It may have been Lauren's species form of regenerating for all she knew. Obviously, a little science fiction goes a long way when it comes to imagination…

"Valerie stopped by today, she says 'hi.'" Lauren put the frame down, her voice even-keeled.

"What did she want?" What Kate really wanted to ask was how she knew she was standing in the doorway.

"Your help on a mediation…of sorts. I took care of it." Lauren turned to face her, making sure to look pleased as punch. There was no sign of tears. _How does she do that?_

"Y'know, you really don't have to use your robot face with me." Kate folded her hands across her chest; her self-defense mechanisms always seemed to turn themselves on in the presence of the other woman.

"My 'robot face?'" The slightest raise of an eyebrow was all the indication the blonde gave of piqued interest. Even though Lauren knew an insult was more than likely on the way, she still motioned for the younger woman to have a seat on her couch.

"Yeah. Maybe it's your lawyer 'though-I'm-smiling-doesn't-mean-I'm-happy' expression, but I always worry that ticker tape is going to spit out of you that reads 'does not compute.'" Kate's accompanying hand motions paired better with "Danger, Will Robinson" but hopefully the point was made. "What I'm saying, Lauren, is that you can drop the act." The brunette dropped herself unceremoniously onto the proffered seat. The older woman picked up the Scotch she'd poured earlier and headed toward her visitor.

"So what do you want me to do, Kate? Let my defenses down so your unrelenting loathing and scathing remarks can cause me even more emotional discomfort than they already do?" Lauren lowered herself gracefully opposite her associate.

"Well, when you put it that way…I guess it doesn't seem all that appealing." Kate awkwardly smoothed down her skirt, Lauren took another sip of her drink. "I don't mean to cause you 'emotional discomfort,' it just happens." Kate threw in a sheepish grin and her winning smile for good measure.

"Because you have this misguided idea that your father loved me more and that I took him away from you?" Lauren was never one to stray away from bluntness.

"Not exactly." Kate tried not to skip a beat as she added, "It's not like Dad was ever mine to be taken away from before you started sleeping with him."

"So you just have a problem with me as a person then." Lauren made sure Kate had met her gaze before continuing, "I loved your father. And, whatever you choose to believe, he loved you. Immensely. And I know he never showed it, but—"

"Lauren, I can't really hear this right now." Kate made to get up, but Lauren stopped her with a well-manicured hand to her thigh.

"You need to hear it. Sometime. Maybe not now." Lauren sighed, "Now…I need another drink." The blonde drained the rest of her glass and rounded the couch to her desk to retrieve the bottle she held in her bottom drawer. She never took for granted her decision to have them install a refrigerated compartment for her premium liquors. Especially in times like this.

"Okay." Kate took a deep breath before turning in her seat to face Lauren. She noticed the small bouquet displayed on the desk. "Are those the same ones from Andrew?"

"No, but after he bought them for me, it reinvigorated my appreciation for fresh flowers." Finished pouring and purposely not asking her companion if she wanted anything, Lauren made her way back to the sofa. This time the blonde made a point of sitting a little closer, until their knees were almost touching. "I'm sad to say that's the only thing your friend was good for." Lauren took a sip. "He's a little creepy."

"On that we can definitely agree." Kate couldn't help teasing her a little bit, "Man, was he smitten with you."

"Jealous?" Lauren asked before taking another sip. The alcohol was finally beginning to do its job of making her mind deliciously numb.

"No. He's back to me. I actually considered having Justin create another legal issue for him so he'd come crawling back to you." Kate smiled, "See? Only _considered._ I'm not _that_ evil."

"That you _even _considered it…I don't even know what to do with you." Lauren quieted, putting her drink on the nearest end table and taking a moment to just look at the young, gorgeous woman before her. If she was being honest with herself, Kate Reed had been nothing but heartache and headache in her life. The brunette had a way of making her blood absolutely boil, making her feel anger and frustration like she hadn't felt since being a 3L looking for a job.

Making her feel.

Which was becoming more and more of an accomplishment since Teddy died. All Lauren wanted to do was feel nothingness and go through the motions of keeping the firm alive. Yet, here was this bundle of undeniable energy flying in her face any chance she got.

Before she knew what she was doing Lauren was leaning in, closing the expanse between them. Kate breathed in the alcohol as Lauren's lips met hers, not realizing what was happening until contact was made. Kate's eyes closed and she definitely didn't pull away. Kate thought that it was surprising how good of a kisser Lauren was…_shit, Lauren?_ Kate's eyes fluttered open just to make sure she wasn't making this whole insane scenario up in her twisted, twisted mind.

And she wasn't.

Kate could even make out the distinct taste of a lipstick not her own.

They were still amazingly close when Lauren's hand began an approach from her own lap to just near Kate's face. Kate braced herself for a gentle caress, even closing her eyes again. When it didn't come, the brunette opened her eyes to find Lauren running her fingers across her perfect bangs. Just in case a strand had come loose after their foreheads had rubbed against each other moments ago, Kate reasoned. The blonde managed to make it a dismissive gesture and Kate didn't know if she was more pissed that Lauren had kissed her or that she was now ignoring that it'd even happened.

Lauren finally backed away, collected as ever and reached again for her glass. "Goodnight, Kate."

Kate knew that was all she was going to get. The younger woman ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip and picked up a trace amount of the good liquor. She just shook her head and walked out of the office without another word.

Finally alone, Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose with two shaking fingers. A moment of self-reflection and loathing passed before she drained the glass for the second time that evening and walked back to her desk.

It was easier to focus on the files flashing across the screen than to succumb to the feelings the still-lingering scent of Kate Reed stirred in her. That was something better left to decipher some other night.

And with a lot more alcohol.

* * *

A/N2: Eek. Just try not to think of Kate as her stepdaughter…seriously, it's just par for the course on any decent soap opera. And these two women are just way too attractive to not put together. If I get enough interest in this story, I'll continue with this pairing (I have some fantastic ideas for the season finale). If not, it was nice knowing ya! Haha.


End file.
